Barely Breathing
by pierre12
Summary: After Raccon City Billy and Rebecca went thier seperate ways
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil Zero, or any of the characters.  
  
AN: Hay, this is my first attempt at a Resident Evil Zero story, so be nice, and feel free to review, any ideas you have will be appreciated.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been 3 years........  
  
3 years since the nightmare began. Raccon City all seemed like a distant memory, one that was completely forgotten.......  
  
3 Years since Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers joined together to fight the nightmare that awaited them.....  
  
3 years since that final goodbye.......  
  
It hadn't even been a proper goodbye, no smiles, tears, laughter, or joy. No hug.......or even a kiss.  
  
Rebecca was to announce Billy Coen's death.....leaving him to create a new fresh life for himself.  
  
That final salute, those final thumbs up had set Billy free.....  
  
Free?  
  
Free from what?  
  
No more running..........  
  
No more hiding............  
  
He was free....but not as himself.  
  
After the Raccon City incident, Billy had lived by the name Jack Morgan. He was no longer seen as the ex marine on the run, but as the mysterious, quiet, hardworking, honest man.  
  
Morgan, as he was called, worked at a small night club on the outskirts of Strepon City, He worked full time, and lived in the small grungy flat above the club. He always appeared a loner......this wasn't far from the truth, he would spend most of his time alone......  
  
It was as if..........  
  
As if something was missing.........  
  
But he didn't know what it was..........  
  
Or how to find it..........  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Rebecca Chambers, now 21, and an important member of the S.T.A.R.S, Bravo team.  
  
After the manic day at Raccon City, Rebecca still wore Billy's dog tags, the same ones she'd snatched from his neck, not as evidence of his death, but as a memory.  
  
The news of Billy's death was taken very well, everyone was glad......He had no family, no friends, no one cared.  
  
Rebecca had been treated like a hero, she put on an act, but on the inside she didn't feel like one.  
  
She'd been involved in many important missions, and even put in charge of Bravo Team. Many people had asked her why she still wore Billy's dog tags; they all assumed something had happened between them, Rebecca always denied having any feelings for Billy.  
  
But deep down she could still feel that......attraction.  
  
She wished she could turn back time........  
  
She wished he was with her now........  
  
3 Years.....  
  
She hadn't seen him in 3 Years.....She knew she had to let him go......  
  
She knew she had to let him go.....but his face haunted her......  
  
That face, that sharp hard face, those cold blue eyes.......  
  
Those eyes....  
  
Those overpowering eyes.......  
  
They'd been mysterious and cold......  
  
But yet they'd been warm.....warm and affectionate..... It was those eyes that haunted her........  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter sucked, it was sort of an introduction chapter, anyway ill post the next chap as soon as possible : )!! Plz read and review, and tell me what u thought. Thanks a lot.  
  
Jess xxx 


	2. Another day, another case

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!!!  
  
AN: I'm really pleased and surprised at the amount of reviews I got on this first chapter, So here's a special thanks to Vincent-Van-Chow, TheWindsLonelyCry, Spider-bear, blink182-r-gr8, Daishi MKII, Karategal, Letat-Draco646260.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The car drove down the quiet street, in the middle of Werdon City. It stopped infront of a beautiful house. This was the house, Rebecca's dream home. It was freshly painted white, with blue windows with shutters, and a blue door.  
  
Rebecca's dream home.....  
  
Rebecca's fiancé Mark Logan had brought the house as there engagement present.  
  
Rebecca had met Mark a year after her departure with Billy; He had joined S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. At first him and Rebecca hadn't got along, she had been bitter and her heart still ached, ached from something she wasn't sure of.....  
  
She was confused....  
  
Confused about Billy......  
  
But eventually Rebecca realized Billy wasn't for her, it must have just been the heat of the moment. She started dating Logan and began to grow fond of him. She told herself she loved Mark but she wasn't sure she did......  
  
Rebecca stepped out of the car and looked up at the house, she felt Mark's arms around her waist.  
  
"It's beautiful, hay?" Mark said admiring the house.  
  
"Beautiful....no beautiful isn't good enough to describe it I just......I love it!!"  
  
"That's why I picked it. It reminded me of you, It's beautiful, everything I want, and I love it." Mark gently kissed her neck.  
  
"Aw Mark, I love you too." Rebecca turned and planted a sweet kiss on Marks lips.  
  
Mark walked over to the delivery van and began stacking the boxes in front of the house. Rebecca grabbed a box and went into the kitchen.  
  
"I hate saying I love...." She said while unpacking the box "I wish I could say it without feeling this unbearable aching in my heart."  
  
Mark popped his head round the door and passed Rebecca her phone. "It kept going off honey." He smiled and left  
  
Rebecca flipped open her phone, the missed call had been from S.T.A.R.S headquarters, she hit redial, and went into the garden.  
  
"Chambers." Rebecca spoke in a professional tone.  
  
"Rebecca, Bravo Team has been given a new case. There have been a few complaints about the old Pascoe factory."  
  
"The old Pascoe factory?" She asked confused, sitting down on the bench.  
  
"Yes, The Pascoes' were a rich family who ran a bunch of factories which created Artillery. But something terrible happened at their factory in Strepon City; they covered it up, but closed the factory down. And now a few people have been reporting strange things about the factory, so it's Bravo Teams job to investigate."  
  
"Strepon City, I've never been there, were about is this deserted factory?"  
  
"Strepon City isn't to far from Werdon; the factory is right on the outskirts of the City."  
  
"Ok. Strepon City here we come. Who'll be leading this operation?"  
  
"Rebecca S.T.A.R.S. has been very impressed with your work, and we believe you would direct this team to success. A van will be by to pick you and Bravo Team up tomorrow at 6:00am sharp."  
  
"Thank you." Rebecca smiled, leading Bravo Team was her dream.  
  
"Thank you, Sergeant Chambers."  
  
Rebecca hung up, and ran around to the front of the house and jumped on Mark.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, what's this for?"  
  
"I've been made into Sergeant, and I get to lead Bravo Team." She grabbed Marks face gently between her hands and kissed him passionately.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It was 3:00am, the club was empty. Morgan wondered round collecting the empty glasses and bottles, and cleaning the tables. He changed the barrel and poured himself a shot.  
  
"I'll have one before I go." Mick smiled and slid his glass to Morgan.  
  
"Sure thing." He passed the shot back to Mick. "Here's to another shit birthday." He held his glass up and swallowed it.  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday Morgan. I'll see ya tomorrow." Mick passes Morgan the keys and left.  
  
"Happy Birthday Morgan." Billy laughed as he said it. "My names Fucking Billy Coen, and my Birthdays next month." He continued laughing as he flipped the light switch and locked the door.  
  
He walked to the door around the corner from the club and unlocked the door.  
  
"Home sweet home." He through his jacket on the sofa and grabbed a beer.  
  
He sat on the edge of his creaky old bed and opened this can of beer.  
  
"To Billy Coen." He took a sip and placed the can on his dresser.  
  
Billy laid back on his bead and shut his eyes.  
  
"Night Morgan. Night Billy."  
  
AN: well that's it for chapter 2; trust me it will get better. Please read and review : ) Thanx!! 


	3. A Dream or Reality!

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!!!  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who has read my story, the reviews mean a lot. So thanks to Blink-182-r-gr8, Spider-bear, Lestat-Draco46260, SabineballZ, Daishi Mk II, Vincent-Van- Chow, Depressed pixie, Jano.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The plane touched down in Strepon city in the early hours of Monday morning, the flight had been rough, terrible winds had been haunting the night.  
  
Rebecca and Bravo Team grabbed their bags and drove to the Brecon Inn. It was a small dingy hotel on the outskirts of Strepon City. They checked into their rooms.  
  
"Hay honey." Marked placed his arms around Rebecca's waist. "What you looking at?"  
  
"Just at the area, there's not much here. You can see a huge forest over there that must lead to the Pascoe Factory." She continued staring out the window.  
  
"Anyway love we better get some sleep if you're planning to start early today."  
  
"Yeah, if we get some sleep until 9:00am we can get going. It's better to start early, that way we can really take a good crack at this factory."  
  
Rebecca stood on the platform at the train station and smiled as the train arrived. She ran towards the train doors and watched the people get off onto the platform. Then she saw him......  
  
She ran over and jumped into his arms, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, as her hands ran through his dark hair  
  
Rebecca shot up, she was sweating, it was that dream again, she had to stop thinking about him. She'd tried to forget about him before but he was always there in the back of her mind. Rebecca glanced at the clock; it was 5:30am. They had only been asleep for and hour.  
  
She quietly got out of bed and peered though the curtains; she could hear the thumbing of the music from the night club, she grabbed her jeans, t-shirt, and jacket. She pulled them on and quietly left the hotel.  
  
As she entered the nightclub, she could see a wave of people dancing. There was a small stage at the far end of the club with a DJ.  
  
"I need a drink." She said to herself as she headed towards the bar.  
  
"Hay Morgan go grab some crisps from the back will ya." Mick yelled over the music  
  
As Morgan went into the store room Rebecca was being served at the bar by Mick.  
  
"Hay what can I get ya?" Mick gave her a creepy smile  
  
"I'll have a beer, thanks." She flashed a smile back  
  
"You new in town? I haven't seen you in here before."  
  
"Actually I'm here on business. I'm here to investigate the old Pascoe factory."  
  
"The Pascoe factory! I'd be very careful, that factory holds a weird and frightening atmosphere."   
  
"I will, thanks for the drink." Rebecca placed the money on the beer and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Morgan returned with the crisps, just in time to see the back of Rebecca's head.  
  
"Here are the crisps Mick." He passed the crisps "Who was that?"  
  
"Some pleasant women, she's here on some business to do with the old Pascoe factory."  
  
Billy's heart stopped, It couldn't it.........  
  
"Did you get her name?" Morgan asked pleadingly   
  
"No sorry kid, did you know her or something?"  
  
"I'm not sure...."  
  
Time passed quickly and soon the club began to empty, Billy kept searching the crowds from the bar, but he saw no sign of Rebecca.  
  
He looked through the last group of people and saw no sign of her.....  
  
"Damn!!" He yelled as he smacked the bar.  
  
Mick left him to tidy up and close up; he began collecting the empty glasses and bottles, when he came across a set of keys. He placed the glasses on the bar. He went back and bent down, his eyes locked on the eyes in front of him.  
  
Rebecca's whole world stopped....  
  
It was those eyes......  
  
Those eyes that haunted her......  
  
Those eyes she remembered so well......  
  
Those eyes she dreamed of........  
  
AN: Well that's it for chapter 3, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens, please read and review.  
  
Luv Jess xxx 


	4. Together again

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue….  
AN:  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Those ice cold blue eyes……  
  
Those eyes that were dangerous and mysterious…..  
  
Those warm affectionate, overpowering eyes….  
  
Rebecca couldn't breathe, she'd dreamed of his face for so long, and now it was right there…..right there in front of her. She had to be sure he was real, that her mind wasn't playing tricks. She reached out with her left hand and gently caressed his face.  
  
"You're real…." She forced out, continually caressing his face.  
  
Billy couldn't move, that day they'd spent together in Raccon City, had been worth a life time, he couldn't believe she was there in front of him touching his face. His body and mind had to deal with hundreds of different emotions. He wanted to stay right there forever, just looking into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'm real." Billy smiled as placed his hand on top of hers which was still caressing his face.  
  
Rebecca's heart was beating hard and fast against her chest, but the aching was gone…..  
  
Or was it…….  
  
Billy saw her face glow with beauty as she smiled at him; he leaned towards her, his lips brushing against hers. Rebecca closed her eyes, and for that moment he was the only thing that mattered to her.  
  
As their lips locked Rebecca felt like she was in heaven, then something hit her, Mark….  
  
Mark was her fiancé……  
  
Rebecca pulled away from the kiss and stood up. "I'm sorry…….I…."  
  
Billy stood up and flashed a smile at her. "So I'm real" He asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Rebecca laughed "I can see, does everybody know you as Billy?"  
  
"No, well nobody except me and you" He smiled at her and held out his hand "Jack Morgan, nice to meet you."  
  
Rebecca shook his hand "Were did you get that name from?"  
  
"A book I once read, please just call me Morgan or Billy, I don't mind which."  
  
Rebecca felt like a high School girl, she felt so giggly and nervous just being near Billy, she wanted to hug him or kiss him again, and she longed for his touch. She would have kissed him forever if it hadn't been for Mark. She felt different with Mark, then with Billy.  
  
"So what are you doing in Strepon City, huh?" Billy asked casually.  
  
"Here on a S.T.A.R.S. mission. I have to lead Bravo team to the old Pascoe factory and investigate the mystery there." Rebecca smiled  
  
"That old place!?!? You can't it's really dangerous there!!"  
  
"Billy, I'll be fine, I have Mark with me, and the rest of Bravo team."  
  
"Mark??" Billy asked confused.  
  
Rebecca really didn't want to do it, but she knew she'd have to tell Billy about Mark.  
  
"Yes Mark, he's my fiancé, and a member of Bravo team." Rebecca could see the pain in Billy's eyes, she felt like crying, she hated hurting him.  
  
Billy couldn't believe it, he was hurt and embarrassed. He had never felt his heart ache so much before.  
  
"That's really nice." He struggled to get the words out, he flashed her a fake smile.  
  
Rebecca could tell that he was hurting. "I better go, it's late and I've gotta be up early tomorrow."  
  
Rebecca walked over to Billy and hugged him tightly; he wrapped his arms around taking in her smell.  
  
"I'll catch up with you soon Billy." She kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
Rebecca walked out of the club she stopped as she saw the rain pouring down, she walked slowly towards the hotel, she stopped and turned back, her eyes capturing the dingy flat above the club, she could see the lights on. Her heart was telling her to go up and be with Billy, but at the same time it was telling her to let him go….  
  
But how could she let him go……  
  
He was alive……  
  
She had touched his face…..  
  
She'd seen those eyes…..  
  
A few tears ran down her cheek, she knew she loved him, but she knew she couldn't have him. She wiped her eyes and walked into the hotel.  
  
As she quietly peered into her room she saw Mark sleeping peacefully, she bent down next to him and traced her hand gently over his face. She did love him; it was a different kind of love. Her love for Billy was innocent and pure, and she couldn't help the way she felt about him, that day they'd spent in Raccon City was a day she'd never forget, in fact she was very thankful for that day, if it wasn't for it she'd had never had Billy in her life.  
  
"I'm sorry Mark….." Rebecca whispered, she placed a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
Rebecca walked into the bathroom and locked the door, the club had smelt as Smokey as hell, she needed a shower to hide the fact she had ever left the hotel.  
  
She stood with her eyes closed as the warm water gently ran against her cool skin, she felt relaxed, and her mind was on Billy. The more she thought about him the more aroused she became, she slid her hand down between her legs and gently began rubbing her clit. Rebecca moaned at the pleasure. Her juices were flowing and her rubbing became faster and harder. Now she really needed him, she slid her finger in her wet hole and began thrusting it in and out. She felt herself coming to her orgasm, she was moaning like mad. As she exploded she whispered Billy's name.  
  
God she had needed that…..  
  
She needed him………  
  
She washed herself and dried herself, as she returned to the bedroom, she could still see Mark asleep as if he had no care in the world, she felt really bad, but she knew she had to do it.  
  
Her sex life with Mark was non existent; he believed they should only have sex once they were married. Rebecca had told him that she had already had sex; he was a bit disappointed but was sure that after their wedding she would be satisfied.  
  
She walked over to the window and peered through the curtains, she could see the clubs sign glowing in the dark, she saw the lights off in the flat above and she knew Billy was sleeping safely. Rebecca never wanted to lose him again.  
  
She climbed into bed and shut her eyes………  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter sucked, the next chapter will be much better I promise, more action packed I hope. : ) Please read and review thank you .  
  
Luv Jess xxx 


	5. Stop thinking like this

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!!!

AN:

Chap 5:

Billy got out of bed and looked out of the window; the rain was beating heavily against the street.

He sighed and sat on the sofa, resting his head on the back. Well Billy boy, she's back, you want her, and she's getting married. I don't know if seeing her again was a nightmare or a dream is come true Billy thought restlessly.

He'd told himself he might as well forget her after Raccon City....

She'd killed him.....

She'd let him go........

She hadn't tried to stop herself from walking away. She went her way, he went his. But he knew he liked her, even from their first encounter on the train.

She'd been Detective Rebecca Chambers, newest member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. She was so confident and cool; she knew what she was doing. And he was Lieutenant Billy Coen an ex-marine who'd escaped while on their way to their execution. The scary, mysterious, dangerous, bad ass guy. Rebecca wasn't afraid of him at all.

He liked the fact she wasn't afraid of him, she'd been reluctant to cooperate with Billy, but found his charms amazing and his skills useful, she had needed his help, and he needed hers.

They'd shared intimate moments, he'd saved her, and she'd saved him.

There was always that....

That connection.....

That attraction.......

Billy regretted letting her walk away that day, and now he was paying for it, he'd have done anything to see her again......

And his wish was granted......

He just didn't expect it to come at a price......

That Mark guy was lucky, Rebecca was a wonderful woman, and Mark was going to have her forever.......

The human bond......

Marriage........

Billy hated himself for being afraid that day.....

He was afraid of emotion, afraid to love her.....

He hated the word marriage, in fact he despised it!! His parents were divorced, the break up of their marriage changed the way he felt about the whole thing.

Why promise to stay faithful until death parts you?

Why make a promise you don't know you can keep?

Billy idea of true love was to work hard at a relationship, living the bad and taking the good. He wanted to be able to make them promises, but didn't know if he could keep them.

He'd never had a proper relationship, he didn't want one, well he did, but only with the woman who his heart belonged to.......

Billy was sure it belonged to Rebecca, even if hers belonged to Mark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark rolled over and hit the alarm, he rubbed his eyes. It was 5:35am, he had to get ready, Rebecca wanted to leave for the Pascoe factory at 6:00am.

"Morning Hun." Rebecca greeted him as she came out from the bathroom.

"Hay." He smiled "You sleep well?"

"Yeah, great, like a log." She planted a small kiss on his lips.

"That's defiantly the nicest thing to wake up too." He kissed the back of her neck and headed for the bathroom.

Rebecca looked through the window again, she knew he was over there, just a short walk away.....

Though it seemed like Billy was miles away.......

I have to stop thinking about him.....It's distracting me from my job.....and Mark She sighed and dried herself.

Rebecca knew she wanted to be with Billy, but she'd walked away, left him to go on alone.......

Alone......

That was how she felt without him.....alone.....and empty.....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Bravo slowly walked through the forest, noticing every tree, every rock; everything....There was nothing like being totally prepared.

They'd been searching for the Pascoe factory for an hour, it looked so easy to find when she'd looked outta the window and saw the old place, but the forest's trees were tall and blocked her from seeing far.

Rebecca heard a loud screech and stared at the sky, a big eagle flew over her head and over a hill, Bravo Team ran, and climbed the hill. They stopped and looked down on their new project.....

It looked dangerous, a dump.....

But this was their job, their mission, and they were ready......

Ready to face anything........

AN: Hay peeps thanks for all your reviews, I've treasured them, sorry if this chapter is disappointing, please read and review. ï

Luv Jess

XxXxX big huggles


	6. Pascoe Factory here we come!

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue!!!

AN: Thanks for all my reviews they are really appreciated, here's chapter 6 please enjoy and read and review :)

Chapter 6

Billy was pacing back and fourth behind the club bar, he had been restless all morning. He swept his hands through his dark hair, he'd been thinking about Rebecca all night and day. He longed to see her again, touch her delicate face, and just talk to her.

Billy severed a few more customers, as time past he was finding it harder to concentrate. He collected the empty bottles and glasses and glance up at the clock, it read 12:30pm, he stood staring at the clock wondering why Rebecca hadn't came in to see him. He turned around surprised at the gentle grab on his right shoulder.

"Yo Morgan."

"Hay Mick, jeez you made me jump." Morgan playfully punched him in the arm.

"What is the matter with you today kid, you've been wondering round this place like a lost puppy?"

"Yeah, I guess I have, I'm just finding it hard to concentrate this morning..." Morgan rubbed his face and flashed a quick smile at Mick.

"Don't tell me kid, trouble with the ladies?" Mick asked as he wondered behind the bar to grab a couple of beers.

Morgan walked over to the bar and perched himself on one of the stools. He took a long sip of the beer, and smiled at Mick.

"That obvious?" Morgan joked.

"Well you've been walking round here like you're lost, and you keep looking at the door and then the clock, you're waiting for someone?"

"Not exactly, more like I'm hoping." Morgan took another swig of his beer.

"Well I've never seen you be this effected by a women before, she must be someone really special too you."

"Yeah she is.....I think I'm in love with her....no I know I love her."

Mick laughed a little "Well kid, I never expected to hear you say you're in love. She's a lucky woman, who is she?"

"Well she's about medium height, with a slim slender sexy body. Her face is quite round, she has delicate lips, and the most intense blue eyes, you could get lost in them." Morgan voice was calm and quite and his eyes were lightly close, he could picture Rebecca perfectly, god she was beautiful.

Mick looked at Morgan, he had never seen him talk about a girl or anyone like this before, he knew it must be love. He remembered the first time they had met; it was two years ago, Mick was about to close up the club when he came in, he looked cold and wet and hungry. The rain had been thundering down for the last three days, Morgan was hungry and he reminded Mick of his older brother, he cooked up some food and they got chatting, Morgan explained how he'd been travelling around for the last year trying to find somewhere he could call home, somewhere he'd fit in.

Mick instantly liked him and gave him a job at the club, and the flat to live in. Ever since then they'd been like family.

"She sounds like a beauty. Have I ever met her?" Mick smiled at Morgan as he opened his eyes.

"I'm not sure that you have." Morgan paused he was trying to remember. "No I don't think you have, her name is Rebecca Chambers she's a member of the S.T.A.R.S. special mission group."

"Wait I think I did meet her, remember the other night you asked me who that women was? I think that was her, she was here to go to that weird old Pascoe Factory."

Morgan's heart almost stopped as the words old Pascoe factory kept repeating in his head.....

He'd forgotten she was here to go to that place......

Morgan quickly jumped up and through the cloth onto the bar; he ran into the back and grabbed his black leather jacket.

"Sorry Mick I... there's something I have to do." Morgan ran outta the club and down the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebecca and Bravo team slowly walked towards the front entrance of the Pascoe factory, once they were dead in front of it they done a perimeter check. There was a door at the back of the factory, it was locked, but through the window you could see stairs leading down into the darkness.

Rebecca turned to face the team and began giving her orders. "Ok this is the place, we've established the front door opens, and the back door is locked, so we're all going through the front door. Once inside we're going to split into two teams and do an entire sweep of the first floor. Right Hugh, Greg and Frankie will cover the left half and I, Mark, and Ryan will cover the right. Everyone clear on what to do?"

"We're all clear." They all replied back.

Rebecca looked at Bravo Team, her team, there was Hugh Kumber, he was the heavy artillery guy, Greg Daster the helicopter, and transport driver, Frank Berns aka Frankie, been with the team for a couple of years, he's the weapon, master, and then there was Ryan, he was the newest member, but he was an important member, he was petite and normally could get into small places when needed too.

They walked up the steps leading to the factory and Mark slowly opened the front door, it creaked loudly as he opened it slightly. They all followed Rebecca inside; they stopped and stared at the part of the old deserted factory they could see. There were many doors around the factory, and a few flights of stairs leading up.

They all shot round as they heard the door slam shut, they looked around just in time to see the huge bolt slide across and lock the door. Immediately the guys ran over and began to try and remove the bolt from the door.

"It won't move!" Mark yelled through gritted teeth as he continued to tug at the bolt.

"Well then we'll find another way out." Rebecca turned back to face the old machines of the factory.

"Well if there is we'll find it." Mark replied standing next to her.

"Yeah we will, defiantly, let's split up into our groups and start looking round this place. Well the first floor anyway." Rebecca smiled at her team.

They split into the two teams, Rebecca watched as Hugh, Greg, and Frankie began checking things down the left side of the factory. She waited until the had gone through the first door on the left half before leading Mark and Ryan slowly around the right side of the factory.

They checked every machine that they passed, just encase there was something that could help them unravel this mystery. They found nothing as they exited the third room. They continued walking down the right side of the factory, it was dark and dingy, and it was obvious that no one had been there for years.

They stopped when they came across a door labelled office; they went in and found the room crowded of shelves and cabinets full of paper work. They quickly rummaged through some of the cabinets but found nothing different except usual records for the factory.

Rebecca stood thinking in her normal way, her left arm crossed while her chin rested on her hand fist. She gazed around the room as Mark and Ryan continued their search. Rebecca looked around the room and could see nothing as she had done in the other three rooms. Rebecca was about to give up when she caught a glimpse of something up in the lighting. She lightly tapped Mark and Ryan on their shoulders, and pointed to the lights.

"There's something up there." Rebecca kept pointing at the lights.

Mark lifted Ryan onto his shoulders, and waited as Ryan took down the light cover and the document. He passed the document to Rebecca and jumped down from Mark's shoulders.

Rebecca opened the document and slowly read it: Dr. Galen's work 1. I've recently been hired to work at the Pascoe factory, Mr Pascoe tells me he has something he wants me to do, some kind of experiment, he hasn't told me anything yet, he keeps telling me to wait, I don't know what I've got myself into...

"What does it say Rebecca?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't understand it properly, something went on here....I'm just not sure what....."

AN: Well that's chap 6, hope you all liked it, please read and review :)


	7. Not again!

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue!!!

AN: Sorry I haven't posted a chap in a while I've been extremely busy, thank you all so much for your reviews they mean a lot. Please enjoy the chap and read and review and I apologize if the next chap isn't up for awhile.

Chapter 7

Billy ran over the hill and down the long winding path that leaded to the front of the huge mansion, he ran up the few steps leading to the front door and grabbed hold of the handle and yanked hard.

"Fuck it's locked!!" Billy yelled as he kicked the door.

He headed back down the stairs and ran around to the back, where there was also a door which was jammed shut. He gently rubbed his hand over the window and peered down at the stairs trailing into the darkness.

"I'll just have to find another way in." Billy brushed his hands through his hair as he began walking around the mansion searching for a way in.

He scanned every part of the mansion and couldn't see anyway in; he looked right up to the roof and just below it was a small circular window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hugh, Greg and Frankie met back up with Mark, Ryan and Rebecca in the hallway of the dingy mansion, Greg was clutching a file in his hand.

"We couldn't find anything." Hugh said.

"Well except this, it may be helpful." Greg passed the file over to Rebecca and received her warmest smile.

Rebecca took the document out of the brown folder and began scanning the pages, she stopped and read aloud:

Dr Galen's work 2. The Pascoe factory isn't anything like being at Umbrella, Mr Pascoe still hasn't explained what I'm suppose to be doing here, so I've carried on my research I started at umbrella following up the tests I did on the T-Virus. Luckily I've placed the capsule Umbrella gave me in........

"Damn it!!" Rebecca yelled "Something's been spilt on it and I can't read the rest of it."

"Wait wasn't the T-Virus the virus that took over Raccoon City?" Ryan asked thoughtfully.

Rebecca couldn't speak, the T-Virus had been the one to take over those mansions in Raccoon City, it was because of that virus she'd met Billy.....

"Yes Ryan it was, and if we don't find it soon it may take over this place too." Rebecca responded snapping out of her 'Billy trance'

"What if it has already taken over man?" Frankie asked.

She stood thinking, if the T-Virus had infected this place, those things would attack them, those ugly inhuman things. She wasn't sure what she would do, she was alone this time, alone without Billy.

"We'll deal with that when we find out what has actually happened. Now we just need to continue searching this place and looking for any clues or evidence possible. Has anybody seen anything at all?" She asked as she looked at her team.

"Well we saw a set of stairs over there; we could go check out what's up there." Hugh suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billy grabbed the window frame and holstered himself up onto the ledge; he looked down at the dead brown grass and swung into the mansion smashing the glass. He rolled into a statue and stopped. He got up and pulled a piece of glass out of his hand, he looked around the room, it was pretty empty, all there was, was a statue and chest of drawers, with a dark figure at it's side.

He walked quietly and slowly over to the drawers and bent down next to the dead body leaning against the side, it had an eye missing and maggots were crawling from the gash in his head.

He stood up and backed away as it stood up and began walking towards him.

"That's gross, it looks like...." Billy grabbed his gun from his side and shot two bullets into its head.

It limply fell to the floor, and Billy stood with his gun tightly held aiming at it encase it got up. It didn't move and Billy bent down next to it again, it was.....

"Shit! Not again! Not more fucking zombies!" Billy stood and kicked it gently in the side and he headed towards the door, his gun held tightly by his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca's breathing was heavy, she stood alone in the corner with her gun pointing at the deadly monster, she shot a few bullets at it and watched it fall to the floor. Tears steamed down her cheeks as she slid down to the floor.

The Tears dropped endlessly onto her trousers, she couldn't believe this was happening to her again, she swore after the last time she would give up her poison at S.T.A.R.S. but she hadn't and after this, if she made it through she was defiantly quitting.

It had been five hours since they'd entered this stupid factory and two hours since the whole team had gotten separated. One minute Mark and Ryan where with her and the next they had been ambushed by seven zombies and Mark and Ryan had ran ahead to protect her and the next thing she new they had disappear.

Her eyes were stinging as she continued to cry, the factory was huge and she new there'd be more of those beasts, the ammunition in her gun was almost gone and without that she'd be completely helpless as well as alone.

She could hear the zombies droning moans and cries heading towards the room she was in, she loaded her last few bullets into her gun and closed her eyes tightly; she'd wait until the door opened before opening them.

Her heart raced as she heard gun shots being fired, it must be someone, she was hoping for Mark, she kept her eyes closed. The door opened and she opened her eyes, her eyes captured the best thing she could ever hope for.

He smiled down at her and began walking towards her..........

AN: Thanks for reading chapter 7, I hope you all enjoyed, please read and review, I'll try and post chap 8 as soon as possible.

Luv

Jess XxXxX


End file.
